


i can't stop thinkin' bout you

by falsealarm, pirateygoodness



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Band, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: A little place to collect any Tumblr fic prompts written within the only CW poly all-girl band AU you'll ever need.





	1. kara/sara/kendra - thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sara/Kara/Kendra (Band AU) + cuddling with kissing (written by falsealarm)

The first crack of thunder peaks high like a cymbal crash. Kara spooks at the sound, sits upright and clutches at Kendra’s arm as the first sheet of rain hits the apartment window.

“Hey,” Kendra coos softly, reaching over to run her fingers over Kara’s knuckles, “you okay?”

“Just startled,” Kara admits but she feels Sara shift behind her, readjusting a little to sit up and press herself to Kara’s back again.

She presses a kiss to Kara’s shoulder before she speaks, wraps her arms a little tighter around Kara’s waist and squeezes. “You sure?”

“I’m not a baby,” Kara huffs, brows furrowing, because she isn’t afraid of thunderstorms she just spooks easy is all. It’s perfectly normal to jump at surprises but Kara still feels a little embarrassed when a second crack of thunder booms and she jumps again. Sara’s smiling against her shoulder, Kara can feel it.

“I’m not scared,” Kara says, further trying to prove her point but she’s  _holding_  Kendra’s hand now. Kendra’s moved her other hand to Kara’s calf, strokes it slow and easy as Kara watches the rain sluicing down the window across from her. It’s coming down in buckets, loud and angry and this time Kara sees the lightning flash first, bright white and wicked. She tries to prepare for the crack but the lights flicker out before she can brace herself and when the boom hits Kara jumps for a third time.

“Don’t worry.” Sara props her chin on Kara’s shoulder and kisses just behind Kara’s ear. “We’ll protect you from the big bad storm.”

“Jerk,” Kara spits but she doesn’t try to wiggle out of Sara’s grasp and she’s still holding Kendra’s hand.

Kendra squeezes her calf then Kara feels her shifting, lifting up Kara’s legs to get free but once she’s standing she leans back down and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “I’ll light some candles.”

“You hear that storm? We’ve got candles,” Sara hollers at the window.

The storm answers with another flash of lightning so close Kara swears the storm is provoking her but Sara laughs loudly, keeps laughing as the following crack of thunder rattles the building.

“Sara, don’t taunt the storm,” Kendra says from behind them. Kara can barely see her in the dark but she hears the faint click of a lighter and a little flame appears as Kendra lights the first candle. She sets it on the kitchen counter, sets a few on the windowsill then a couple more on the coffee table in front of them. The apartment is bathed in a flickering of warm, yellow light as Kendra moves back to the couch, lifting Kara’s legs again to get settled. “Better?” She asks, squeezing Kara’s calf again this time with two hands.

“It’s romantic,” Kara answers and, as if on cue, Sara kisses her neck again.

“You know the best way to get over a fear is to face it,” she whispers as she noses at the nape of Kara’s neck.

“You want Kara to go stand out in the middle of the storm, Sara?” Kendra’s got an eyebrow cocked and Kara smiles.

“No,” Sara answers, “I want to help her make some nice storm-related memories.”

“Memories?” Kendra repeats, “Well, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Her hands have already started to wander, blunted fingernails skating across Kara’s bare thighs as Sara kisses her neck again. “What do you think, Kara? Do you want to make some memories?”

“Mmm,” Kara hums, the anxious little knots in her stomach already beginning to settle, “that sounds like a great idea.”


	2. sara/kara - hair stroking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sara/kara, hair stroking (written by pirateygoodness)

“So, remind me why we have to dye your hair at quarter to midnight?” Sara asks.

She’s leaning over Kara’s shoulder, a strand of Kara’s hair clasped between her fingers while Kara sits on the edge of the bathtub. Her voice is rumbly, low and soft at the same time like it always is when she and Kara are alone. Kara feels herself blush. “We don’t _have_ to, I already told you that,” Kara whispers.

“I know,” Sara says. She presses a kiss to Kara’s shoulder - it’s bare, she’s not wearing a shirt because she hadn’t wanted to get dye on it. That feels a little like a mistake now, because Sara can see that Kara’s body responds just a little bit when Sara kisses across the back of her neck. “But I don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to dye all of it,” Kara says. She crosses her arms across her chest, trying to cover up just a little bit. “Just - maybe a little streak or something.”

It’s all Kara’s dumb fault, anyway. She just hadn’t wanted to Alex about all this - about the fact that she’s dating a girl, that it’s someone in the band, that it’s _Sara_ and that kind of means she’s dating Kendra as well - and she needs to get better at lying. Alex had wanted to know why she was going over to Sara’s and Kara had spun some story about getting Sara to dye her hair. And then she got here, and Sara was _pretty_ and there was a lot of kissing - and a lot more than kissing - and she forgot all about it until now.

Sara combs her fingers through Kara’s hair again. She’s taking this seriously, looking at her head from every angle, a rainbow of Manic Panic spread out on the bathroom counter.

(She’s also not wearing a shirt - she claims solidarity, but Kara’s pretty sure she’s just showing off. She keeps moving her arms, and it’s making everything _bounce_ , whenever Kara catches sight of her in the mirror.)

“Okay,” Sara says. She reaches for a container near the end of the lineup, a bright aquamarine that the label calls _atomic turquoise_. “I think you want this one.”

“I do?” Kara says.

Sara drags her nails across Kara’s scalp, then through the length of her hair. It feels nice, a gentle little thrill of touch that would be innocent if Sara’s hands hadn’t been tangled in Kara’s hair in an entirely different context less than an hour ago. Kara shudders at the memory, full body, and nearly loses her balance.

“If you want me to do your hair,” Sara replies. She’s sort of leaning against Kara’s back, helping her regain her seat on the side of the tub, but as Kara rights herself she slides in close and wraps herself fully around Kara’s back. “We can always tell your sister you chickened out.”

“I would never,” Kara says, her little sister instincts kicking in. Then, more softly, “I trust you.”

“Good,” Sara says. A hair elastic Kara hadn’t even noticed slides off of Sara’s wrist, and she starts styling Kara’s hair in earnest, twisting most of it into a bun at the top of her head. “I’m gonna make you look like a rockstar yet, Little Danvers.”

“Yeah?” Kara asks. Sara’s got the bottom layer of her hair fanned out around her shoulders, and Kara squints, trying to imagine it atomic turquoise.

“Yeah,” Sara says. She leans in, runs her hands over Kara’s chest and then lower, ending with her palms against Kara’s bare thighs. “And then the dye’s got to sit for at least thirty minutes.”

Kara gets another one of those shivers. She’s learning that they can do a lot in thirty minutes.


	3. sara/amaya - hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sara/Amaya (band au), hotel room (written by pirateygoodness)

They’re naked, three rounds into the night in Amaya’s hotel room, and they’ve just hit the part of the evening where Amaya’s finally starting to relax. “You’re good at that,” Amaya says. 

“That’s what all the girls say,” Sara says, a joke. Her heart is still racing, she’s near-insatiable on these weekends and today is no exception. 

Amaya frowns in reply. “Not _all_ the girls, I hope.” 

Sara’s fingertip finds the little furrow of Amaya’s brows, smoothes it out. “You worry too much,” she says. “Just the right number of girls.” 

“Tell me about this new girl,” Amaya says, plucking at the sheet covering Sara’s breasts. “Kendra says you’re smitten.” 

Sara laughs, lets the sheet fall away. “She’s cute.” Amaya’s eyebrows indicate that Sara should continue. “Like _sweet_ cute, not just physically.”

“What does she do?” Amaya asks. Her fingertips are drifting up and down Sara’s sternum and it takes effort not to shiver. 

“Works with Kendra. Plays keyboard. Gives head like the world’s ending.” 

Amaya laughs and kisses her shoulder. “You like her, then.”

Sara squirms. Amaya always was like this, intuitive bordering on uncanny. “You don’t know that.” 

“Only the really good ones get similes,” she says. She rolls onto her side, and the sheet falls away. The curve of her waist-hip-thigh is like poetry, like the curve of a double bass, like something wonderful. Sara skims her fingertips along Amaya’s side. They only see each other once, sometimes twice a year: she’s allowed to stare. 

Amaya’s back arches a little, and Sara meets her eyes: she’s been caught staring. “It’s not my fault you’re pretty,” Sara huffs. 

The laugh she gets in reply is pure Amaya, the sort of laugh she always seems to be able to cover up when she’s not here, tangled in a hotel room with her hand on Sara’s chest. Amaya laughs her way to straddling Sara’s hips, her lower lip caught between her teeth. 

Sara can feel Amaya’s cunt pressed against her belly, still slick from Sara’s hands and mouth. Her own is aching in reply, already a little sore from the previous round but wanting more, so much more. 

Amaya, who speaks five languages and now has a suit collection, leans forward and presses her mouth to Sara’s collarbone. Sara feels the warm, wet of her tongue, and then pressure and sharpness as she sucks at the skin there. It sends shivers all down Sara’s body, making her sigh. When Amaya pulls away, she’s grinning, looking down at Sara’s skin with delight. “You mark so easily,” she says. “I always forget.” 

Sara laughs. “Maybe you’re the only one who feels like they need to,” she says. 

Amaya leans in again, kisses at the top of Sara’s breast in a way that feels sharp, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. It’s low enough down Sara’s body that she can see the mark when Amaya pulls away, deep purple in the shape of Amaya’s kiss. “Maybe you just look better all marked up,” she murmurs, hips rolling against Sara’s belly. 

Sara grins, drags her nails down Amaya’s spine. “Prove it,” she says. 

Amaya laughs, again. She never could resist a dare.


	4. sara/kara - hot cocoa gfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you with the colors of the rainbow
> 
> Based off the holiday prompt: _if you try stealing the whipped cream off of my hot chocolate again i swear i will stab you with a candy cane_

Sara smiles at Kara from across the counter. Her hair - blue this week - falls across her face. She shakes her head, reaches up to adjust it with her hand and suddenly it's running over her shoulder like a waterfall, bright and flowing. The cafe's empty right now. Kara's working but it's just her and Sara and a couple of regulars finishing their drinks in the corner. Nobody in line behind Sara. "Can I have a hot chocolate, miss?" She's flirting, taking advantage of the emptiness and the short window of near-alone time. 

Kara rolls her eyes. "Of course," she says. She's already got the cup ready, is doodling a little cloud of hearts next to Sara's name in preparation. She spends more nights at Sara and Kendra's apartment than her own, these days; she knows what's coming. 

"Extra hot?" Sara adds. She winks, and Kara feels it in her belly like she does every time, that little thrill of desire. 

Kara doesn't mean to flirt back, but her lower lip is already between her teeth and when she speaks it's definitely much closer to her bedroom voice than her customer voice. "Do you want whipped cream on that?" she asks. 

Sara's got both hands on the counter and she's looking Kara up and down in that way she has before she pounces. For a moment, Kara thinks she might actually vault over the cash register to join her. Instead she smiles and says, "Your choice."

"I'll surprise you," Kara replies. 

She rings Sara through at the till and tries not to get too flustered at the way Sara caresses her thumb handing over her change. It's a silly thing. Sara's touched her hand a million times but that flirty look still gets Kara vibrating like it's their very first night together all over again. 

She has to stand at the espresso machine for a few minutes to steady herself. She's got the milk ready, but her hands just a bit shaky with nerves, too unsteady for her to steam milk safely. She gives her body time to settle and does her best not to look for Sara. 

When she's ready, Kara makes Sara's drink from memory, the ratio of chocolate to milk and the correct amount of foam all instinct after the number of years she's been working here. Sara's watching her; watching her hands in particular and Kara tries not to think about it too closely. 

She adds whipped cream. Takes care to pile it as high as she can without spilling anything over the edge of the cup, and adds a little dusting of chocolate shavings on top. She sets the cup down so that Sara can see it, her name doodled in cursive with little hearts all around it. Sara will save the cup, Kara knows. As much as she claims not to be sentimental, Sara always rinses out the special coffee cups she gets from her girls, adds them to a little collection on the kitchen windowsill. 

"That looks delicious," Sara says. She leans over the counter expectantly, face upturned for a kiss. 

Kara leans across to meet her, kissing Sara on the mouth as quickly and chastely as she can manage. Sara licks her lips as they break apart, and Kara is suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she has four hours left in her shift and that's basically forever. "Tastes good, too," Sara says. 

"Flirt," Kara replies. She's trying to sound chiding, the way she's seen Kendra manage, but in her mouth it ends up sounding flustered and inviting. 

Sara winks at her, again. Kara's hands feel shaky once more. She looks at Sara's drink, still on the bar. The cafe's completely empty now so Kara can get away with dipping her finger into the top of the whipped cream on Sara's drink, coming away with a big dollop that she slips into her mouth.

Sara's eyes go wide. Kara finishes licking her finger, slides it out of her mouth with a slow, wet pop that's almost certainly inappropriate for the workplace. She doesn't miss the way Sara swallows, pupils dilating. Kara feels another little thrill, pleased with her own victory. "You know," Sara says. "I never wanted it anyway." 

Kara lifts up Sara's cup and takes a sip, licking out just a little bit to get a mouthful that's mostly whipped cream and a little bit of hot chocolate. "Is that better?" she asks. 

Sara smiles. "Perfect. But I think you missed a spot?" she says, pointing to Kara's mouth. 

Kara licks at the edge of her lip, tastes chocolate. "Oh," she says. 

Sara leans forward. Kara has the presence of mind to set down her cup, barely putting it aside in time for Sara to lean across the bar and tug her forward by the strap of her apron. She pulls Kara into a long, slow kiss, swipes her tongue lovingly, thoroughly across Kara's lower lip. She comes away grinning. "There," she says. "Now you're good." 

Kara's blushing hard, her face warm and overheated up to her ears, and of _course_ that would be the moment that the cafe door opens. Three people walk in, strangers who don't know Kara or Sara at all and probably wouldn't take kindly to the two of them making out next to the espresso machine. "Have a good day," Sara says. 

Kara goes back to the counter, trying to stop herself from thinking about Sara's lips - at least for the next four hours.


	5. kara/kendra -- tinsel boa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making out is totally festive
> 
> Based on the prompt: _yes you look like a movie star with your tinsel boa but i think it suits me better so ha._

“I don’t think we have enough.”

“This is definitely the string we used last year. Here just,” Kendra reaches around Kara’s back to resettle a collection of lights bunched at the end of the balcony, “now try.”

Kara pulls and a section of lights comes free, just enough that she can wrap around the last bit of the balcony railing. “What would I do without you?”

Kendra’s already leaning in for the kiss before Kara even turns to face her and Kara laughs, kissing her quickly before Kendra announces, “now, time to finish inside.”

They’ve got two hours until Sara is home from the gym, just enough time to finish adding a little festive cheer to the apartment _and_ start in on dinner. The tree is still bare--a project to be completed once Sara’s home--but the rest of the apartment is on its way to perfect. Kendra’s already elbow deep in a box of decorations when Kara closes the balcony door behind herself.

“These next?” Kendra’s holding the end of a string of tinsel garland in one hand, stands to pull the length of it out of the box. It shimmers silver-green in the sunlight, glinting as Kendra gathers it up in two hands and turns to inspect the wall behind the couch. “This wall?” She holds up a section of the garland between both hands, eyeballing its place up against the wall before pulling back, draping it around her neck and throwing the end over her shoulder, “or maybe it’ll look better on me.”

And she does look fetching, the boa accentuates the green in her sweater and the line of her neck. She looks majestic, almost, the stuffed reindeer antlers coming out her sweater mar the image just a bit. “I mean you do look _phenomenal_ ,” Kara starts, very obviously giving Kendra a good once over that makes Kendra smile, “but--.” Then Kara’s reaching for the garland, unwinding it from Kendra’s neck to quickly wrap it around her own, “I think it looks much better on me.”

“Oh yeah?” All the sass of Kendra’s quirked eyebrow is smothered by her immediate laughter as she bustles into Kara’s space to help wind the garland around a little better. “Yeah,” Kendra says after a beat, stepping back to admire her handiwork, “it does. But I think you’re missing something.”

Then she’s down into another box, the one filled with present-wrapping trimmings, and comes up with a roll of festive ribbon striped white and red and gold. “What? You gonna wrap me up?”

“Sara _would_ love that,” Kendra smiles then gestures towards the couch, “but I think tying up your hair might be enough, sit down.”

Just the idea of Kendra playing with her hair sets a little shiver of excitement down Kara’s spine. She sits on the couch as Kendra disappears into the bathroom to grab supplies. When she returns she sits close, her knee pressing at Kara’s lower back, and Kara feels a little tingle up her neck as Kendra frees her hair from underneath the garland. She uses her fingers to comb through any tangles and Kara can’t help but hum her satisfaction. She hears Kendra chuckle as she takes a few extra seconds to rake blunt fingernails over Kara’s scalp before setting up for a braid. The braid itself--French and only tight enough that Kara feels a bit of a tug on her scalp--is finished and tied off quicker than Kara would have liked but she’s still feeling a little floaty when Kendra finishes.

Kendra sees it when she asks Kara to turn, smiles and shakes her head. “Well you’re going to be useless like this.”

“Will not,” Kara tries to argue but she feels tingly from head to toe, thinks maybe spending the rest of the night on the couch wouldn’t be such a horrible idea, screw the decorations.

“I think I can fix this,” Kendra says, a hand warm on Kara’s thigh. Kara looks down when she squeezes but doesn’t ask about the remedy, simply smiles and nods her head as Kendra leans forward to kiss her. It’s soft, Kendra just far enough away that their lips can’t settle completely but Kara still sighs as Kendra pulls away. “How’s that?”

“Again,” Kara whispers, eyes half-closed.

Kendra obliges, this time scooting a little closer so the kiss is more sound, so that Kara can feel the full plumpness of Kendra’s bottom lip between her own. “Better?”

“Not yet,” Kara mumbles, mouth still close enough to Kendra’s that she moves in for another kiss and then quickly another. A third kiss slides out of grasp as Kendra leans back, nodding her head.

“All better,” she announces, making to stand but Kara is fast to grab at her arm, tugging until Kendra falls back to the couch and almost into Kara’s lap.

“ _Not yet,_ ” Kara repeats, leaning in to kiss Kendra again, her hand moving to rest on the side of Kendra’s neck to pull her in a little closer.

“You,” Kendra says between kisses, “were the one who wanted,” another kiss, “to get this done before Sara got home.”

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Kara’s already adjusting, scooting out from under Kendra then swinging a leg over her lap so she can straddle it. “Decorations can wait.”

Kendra hums, lets her hands slide under the hem of Kara’s sweater, “decorations can totally wait.”


End file.
